


Last Tuesday

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen, LiveJournal Prompt, Stream of Consciousness, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another Methosian train of thought<br/>written for the Challenge 159 (Time and again) at the LJ-Community Highlander100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I make no money off my fanfic and intend neither harm nor copyright infringements. In fact, I consider fanfic free advertisement for the franchise. The Highlander franchise in particular belongs to me in no way, shape or form, it is owned by Davis/Panzer and maybe some other people.

It had started last Tuesday. Time to get going.

Even now war still meant hiding or fleeing the country in time. Mostly he had fled, recognising the pattern sooner and sooner with practise.

If it weren’t so pathetic, it would have been boring.

Time and again he saw kings, emperors, chancellors, governments prep their peoples with propaganda, take aim, deliver a blow, and let the people take the brunt of the reaction. Then they’d point a finger at the enemy and yell “Look how mean they are!” and watch their own countries’ reactions with glee.

So last Tuesday.


End file.
